The Rain Will Fall
by some-call-me-daisy
Summary: A month before the FAYZ Astrid and Sam have feelings for each other but just want the right moment to show it. BTW I'm not very good at adding the chapter thing I don't get it so on chpt 2 you have to scroll past chpt 1. Thanks for reading xx
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Astrid

I stood in rain at the bus stop. It was early October and as you usual, very cold. Perido Beach wasn't the busiest of places and the buses weren't very frequent either. I was looking around when I saw Sam and my heart fluttered.

He was with that Quinn boy, I couldn't stand him but it was a small price to pay to be able to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" I piped up in my annoying little voice as he came and stood next to me. His cheeks blazed red and he looked down at his feet mumbling, "Hi Astrid."

That makes me feel great; he obviously doesn't want me to talk to him. I should probably go away.

Sam's POV

Why do I always go all nervous around her? I get the chance to talk to her and I just blow it by going all embarrassed and looking down at my feet. She didn't reply, she must think I don't like her.

"How are you?" I mumbled, still not gathering the courage to look up.

"I'm good, you?" she replied looking down at me.

"Fine, I just need help with that biology that we were set, I don't get it," I said.

Wow what a great chat-up line, I need help with my homework. That one is so gonna work...

"Sure," she said putting her hand out for a bus which then drove past drenching both me and Astrid with a shower of water.

"Oh great!" she said her white blouse going transparent and sticking to her skin.

"Take my coat," I said shivering and pulling my old blue coat out of my bag.

Astrid's POV

I slowly took the coat out of Sam's hand and placed it over my shoulders. It had a smell of smoke and a little of cheese. This kind of smell would be banished in my house but I found it quite homely and comforting. The coat was warm and I looked over to Sam who was now soaked through from the rain which kept pouring on his head making his hair plaster to his head. He was so gorgeous and I could feel myself going all jelly and gooey.

I then looked above his head and saw my mother's coming round the corner. I quickly took of the coat and gave Sam a quick hug. My mother pulled up and I climbed inside. As I closed the door all I could think was, "I just hugged School Bus Sam... Oh My Gosh."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Astrid

I stood in rain at the bus stop. It was early October and as you usual, very cold. Perido Beach wasn't the busiest of places and the buses weren't very frequent either. I was looking around when I saw Sam and my heart fluttered.

He was with that Quinn boy, I couldn't stand him but it was a small price to pay to be able to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" I piped up in my annoying little voice as he came and stood next to me. His cheeks blazed red and he looked down at his feet mumbling, "Hi Astrid."

That makes me feel great; he obviously doesn't want me to talk to him. I should probably go away.

Sam's POV

Why do I always go all nervous around her? I get the chance to talk to her and I just blow it by going all embarrassed and looking down at my feet. She didn't reply, she must think I don't like her.

"How are you?" I mumbled, still not gathering the courage to look up.

"I'm good, you?" she replied looking down at me.

"Fine, I just need help with that biology that we were set, I don't get it," I said.

Wow what a great chat-up line, I need help with my homework. That one is so gonna work...

"Sure," she said putting her hand out for a bus which then drove past drenching both me and Astrid with a shower of water.

"Oh great!" she said her white blouse going transparent and sticking to her skin.

"Take my coat," I said shivering and pulling my old blue coat out of my bag.

Astrid's POV

I slowly took the coat out of Sam's hand and placed it over my shoulders. It had a smell of smoke and a little of cheese. This kind of smell would be banished in my house but I found it quite homely and comforting. The coat was warm and I looked over to Sam who was now soaked through from the rain which kept pouring on his head making his hair plaster to his head. He was so gorgeous and I could feel myself going all jelly and gooey.

I then looked above his head and saw my mother's coming round the corner. I quickly took of the coat and gave Sam a quick hug. My mother pulled up and I climbed inside. As I closed the door all I could think was, "I just hugged School Bus Sam... Oh My Gosh."

Chapter 2

The next day at school was very awkward. Of course I was the only one who felt really awkward. Sam didn't like me so he wouldn't feel awkward at all. As I rushed into our last class our teacher announced, "Because of some troubles we've had in friendship groups I am going to move you all around y'know to mix it up a bit."

There was a universal groan from the class. I however were in high spirits if we were completely mixed up I might get a seat near Sam. That would be useful during French.

"Our first pair at the front will be Astrid E and Sam T." She said with a great boom.

Quinn laughed and patted Sam on the back as we both, blushing, walked to our new seats at the front.

As we sat down my bag bumped his and we both apologized blushing.

The teacher then listed all the rest of the partners, but I wasn't paying attention to see if any couples were put together I was too busy trying to look at Sam without him noticing.

As the lesson went on I kept looking at him when he turned around r was looking down; so for once, I didn't get much work done. Then half way through he handed some gum to a boy who had been placed behind us. This would be a good opportunity to talk to him I thought.

"Hi," I said my voice still not dissimilar to that of a mouse, if a mouse could speak that is. "Do you think I could have some gum maybe?"

"Sure," he said looking at me with his big brown eyes, "But I didn't know you ate gum."

"Of course, I love it!" I lied. Gum was actually one of my pet hates but if it meant I talked to Sam it was an annoyance I would have to deal with.

As he passed me the gum his hands were warm but rough from the exposure to the sun and sea. For that brief moment I felt a shiver down my spine of happiness. However the moment was quickly over and he put his head back down to work.

Sam's POV

I noticed that Astrid was awkwardly chewing the gum that I had given her and she obviously didn't like it. Not that I mind though, it was an excuse to talk to her. I watched her hand as she slowly and elegantly wrote answers in her book. Her hands, unlike mine, were very pale, unmarked and soft. Each of her nails was a perfect pink oval with a small white tip that shined. It shamed me to look down at my rough, sun burnt and blistered hands. It also shamed me to look at the messy scrawl of answers I had on my page.

Then without warning the bell went making me bump Astrid clumsily in the arm and making her make a huge mark across her page. 'Great,' I thought, 'she's gonna love me now for messing up her work.'

"I'm sorry," I blurted out embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said smiling at me cutely, "it's only rough."

I knew it wasn't but pretended I didn't know any better and said, "thanks," before packing away my school things and hurrying to meet Quinn who was impatiently standing at the door.


End file.
